mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Firebase
The Support's Firebase is a man-portable, quick-deploying miniature Turret which can be may be built on any mostly-level surface in a MNC arena. When activated by pressing the "Q" key, the Support tosses the Firebase pod on the ground, where it takes a few seconds to assemble itself. During this assembly process, the turret cannot be healed, but it can be hacked by either its owner or other Supports, both friend and foe alike (if the enemy Support has Hack 3). Once active, Firebases automatically open fire on enemies within its limited range (this includes the enemy's Money Ball if its shields are down), until either the enemy is killed, they move out of range, or the Firebase is destroyed or packed up. Upgrades to the Firebase skill improve the turret's armor, the range at which it can detect enemies, and its rate of fire. When fully-upgraded, the Firebase gains a Healing Aura effect, allowing it to heal the Support and any of his nearby teammates. Any number of friendly Pros may benefit from the Firebase's healing effect with no negative effect to the turret's firepower or its ability to heal Pros. Unfortunately, a Support can only have one Firebase active at a time, and while a Firebase is active, the skill is 'locked out', and will not recharge as long as the Firebase remains deployed. However, a Support can retrieve his Firebase by approaching it and pressing the assigned skill key, which packs it up and returns it to his inventory. Retrieving a Firebase recovers a significant portion of the skill's recharge; the exact amount varies based on the level of the Support's Firebase skill. At Level 1, retrieving a Firebase restores one-third of the turret's cooldown; at Level 2, the recovered charge increases to one-half, and at Level 3, two-thirds of the skill's cooldown is recovered. (No skill is recovered in SMNC. A level 4 Firebase will still take 14 seconds to recharge even if it was destroyed or re-called.) If a Firebase is destroyed by enemy Bots, Turrets, or Pros, a Support must wait the full cooldown cycle before he can deploy a new Firebase turret. Tips *The Firebase may be Over-healed for maximum efficiency. *The Firebase may also be Hacked to increase its attack rate and effective range. Note that this also means it can be hijacked by an enemy Support equipped with Hack 3. *Sticking a Firebase out in the open is asking for it to be shot. Try and stick it in a niche, or around a corner, so that it is harder to hit, and harder to spot. *Air Strikes and Bombs will destroy a Firebase in one direct hit. Try and kill the enemy Support or Assault before he has time to tag it. You can place the Firebase under a platform to protect it from direct Air Strikes, but be careful because the splash of the Air Strike can still kill it in one hit, over-healed or not. *Do not attempt to place a Firebase on a Jump Pad (activated or not). It will immediately be destroyed. This is an automated defense to keep the Jump Pads available to Pros at all times. Category:Skills Category:Support Category:MNC